Optoelectronic components such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs) often comprise conversion elements having a converter material. Converter materials convert the radiation emitted by a radiation source into a radiation with altered, e.g. longer wavelength. Compared to conventional converter materials, quantum dots have numerous advantages. A narrow spectral full width at half maximum (FWHM) of the emitted radiation can be achieved by quantum dots, for example. In addition, use of quantum dots allows for varying the peak wavelength of the emission radiation in a very simple manner. This makes the quantum dots very interesting, in particular for the use in solid-body illumination and backlighting displays, for example. However, quantum dots come with numerous disadvantages strongly limiting their use in optoelectronic components. Quantum dots are particularly susceptible to oxygen and humidity, plus, they are very susceptible to temperatures above 80° C., which are generated in optoelectronic components due to the heat generated by fluorescence, due to the Stoke's shift and radiation-free relaxation processes. In addition, the quantum dots must be isolated from one another to prevent energy losses due to radiation-free processes occurring due to physical contact of the quantum dots amongst each other. It is known to embed the quantum dots in organic matrix materials such as in acrylates, for example. As most of the organic matrix materials are very permeable to oxygen and moisture, the quantum dots must additionally be shielded against the environment, which is achieved by applying an inorganic layer by a CVD method or PVD method, for example. What is problematic in this case, is that the thermal expansion coefficient of such inorganic layers remarkably differs from that of the organic matrix material such that cracks occur already with slightest temperature variations due to the thermal stress. Furthermore, organic matrix materials have the disadvantage of a very low heat conductivity, which lowers the intensity of the primary radiation by which the quantum dots can be excited. In particular with very high exciting performances, the quantum dots degrade very fast due to the generated heat. Therefore, achieving the desired light yield requires the quantum dots to be distributed over a relatively large area, which increases the bulk-factor and costs of such components, however.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an optoelectronic component with a conversion element having improved properties that can additionally be produced in a cost-efficient manner.